callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Whiskey Hotel (level)
Whiskey Hotel is the fourteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Summary The player starts where leaving off in "Second Sun." From the bunker, the team emerges onto the South Lawn of the White House and meets up with Col. Marshall. The Col. explains to Sgt. Foley that they're looking at the "high ground," seeing the American flag still up on top of the White House, which has been severely damaged and fortified with spotlights and machine gun nests. With power still in it, the squad should be able to talk to Central Command if they can retake the building. Sgt. Foley leads his team over the left flank to reach the West Wing. The machine gun fire will make it difficult to advance, especially on the harder difficulties, but destroying the searchlights does help make the gunners less attentive to the player. Hearing from a speaker behind a painting in the Oval Office, the team has just 2 minutes before the Air Force initiates the "Hammerdown Protocol" and flattens the city in order to take out the Russians. The strike will be aborted only if green smoke is spotted on the roof of the White House. The player then must fight through the building and successfully reach the roof in the nick of time to pop green flares signaling the Air Force to abort the fire mission. Looking out at a burning Washington D.C., there will be other buildings marked with green flares as the sun sets behind the Washington Monument. Weapon Loadout If the player started this level from the previous level, the player will start the mission with the weapons previously equipped with at the end of the previous level. If the player did not start this level from the previous level, the player will start with an M4A1 Carbine with an M203 Grenade Launcher and an M9. File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 Tips *Shooting out the spotlights placed throughout the outdoor portions of the level will cause enemy machine-gunners and snipers to be much less effective. *Take lots of cover and try to pick up powerful weapons. The area given has heavy resistance. *There is an ammo crate at the end of the bunker; if the player wishes to switch out any weapons for something different (such as the SCAR-H), one can return here for a full resupply. *A Dragunov can be picked up from a dead ground sniper near the crashed helicopter and jet. *Make use of the craters dotting the South Lawn. Hide in them when injured, as to evade enemy fire. It would be wise not to linger very long, as grenades will start raining down on the player's position. *Although there is no visible timer for when they initiate the airstrike, it will still come around the time that Sgt. Foley estimates it to. Use his announcements of remaining seconds as the next best thing to a timer. *During the assault to retake the White House, there will be a mounted machine gun on an upturned tree. Manning this gun will leave the player resilient to almost all enemy fire. *When playing on Veteran, try to kill every single enemy in the White House. The recommended weapon to use is the ACOG M240, because enemy machinegunners will fire upon the player if trying to advance into a room that has not been cleared, and enemy snipers on the rooftop will snipe from there as well. If the player sees a flash on the top of the building, aim and fire at it immediately, as it would most likely be a sniper. *It is possible to shoot off the sandbags the machine gunners are positioned at in the White House Intel Items Intel No. 34 (1/2 Intel) Soon after exiting the oval office and engage in fire-fight, face west, it's on a leather couch. Intel No. 35 (2/2 Intel) After winding up the last stairs and soon after going through a blown out wall, immediately turn North. Transcript See Whiskey Hotel/Transcript. Trivia See Whiskey Hotel/Trivia. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2